


Late night

by osuap



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Ikari Shinji, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osuap/pseuds/osuap
Summary: After Asuka moves in with Shinji and Misato she learns about Shinji being trans.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Late night

**Author's Note:**

> Probably doesn't have proper grammar but whatever lol

The day was overwhelming. At least to Shinji. Asuka had moved in with him and Misato. All he wanted to do was to go to sleep and wake up for it all to be a dream. He was just about to lay down and forget about this stressful day before Asuka came out of the bathroom. She glanced at him with tired eyes, which were suddenly widened quite a bit as she glanced down.  
“Why do you have-” she pointed at his chest. Shinji immediately crossed his arms in an attempt to cover his chest. He had never told Asuka that he was trans. That he wore a chest binder.

“I- um-” he froze up with anxiety. He felt his hands clamp up as Misato entered the room.

“Is everything okay in here?” she asked, looking at the two teenagers.

"Why does- is Shinji a girl?!" Asuka screamed. Shinji's stomach churned.

“Asuka...”, she pursed her lips, "Shinji's.. He's transgender". Asuka looked at Shinji, shocked. “It doesn't change anything, you guys should get some shut eye, we can talk about this later,” she said, half annoyed, half drunk"

“Do you have a-” Shinji nodded, already knowing the question. He’s heard this all before. It was nothing new. She looked blankly at him and then layed down, not saying another word. Shinji did the same, but found himself staring blankly at the ceiling, long after Asuka had dozed off.

The next day Shinji walked to school with Kensuke and Toji. He watched them closely, specifically their bodies. He wasn’t attracted to them, they just- he wanted to look like them. He wanted so desperately to not have to wear a binder, to not have to stuff his underwear. He wanted to feel like a real male. 

As he walked into class he stared at Asuka. He expected her to get in front of the class and tell everyone, but she just looked back at him. He quickly averted his eyes. Maybe she already told everyone, he thought to himself, sinking into his chair. What was everyone going to think of him now. He was finally at a school where nobody knew. Everyone saw him as a male. Almost everyone.. He looked back at Asuka again.

That night Shinji found himself in the same situation, sleeping in a room with Asuka. As they both lay there she breaks the silence. 

"Shinji." He jumped, "Yeah?". "There's something I need to tell you," Shinji could make out her sitting up in the darkness, he did the same. "What is it?" he looked in her direction, not sure where her eyes were. "I'm.." She looked back and saw Shinji staring at her and immediately went back to her usually tough facade. "Actually just forget it!" She laid back down quickly. "Oh okay.." Shinji laid back down as well, "goodnight Asuka". She didn't respond so Shinji closed his eyes. 

"I'm trans too," Asuka said, breaking the silence again. He didn't know what to say or how to respond, so he remained silent. Asuka assumed he went back to sleep and smirked. "It's always idiots like you that knock out quickly", she said quietly and closed her eyes, Shinji smiled.


End file.
